Confesiones
by CS90
Summary: Tras su último encuentro (en DOFP), Charles y Erik se vuelven a ver las caras y comparten una noche de confesiones.


**N/A: Fic que surge de la sugerencia de ElisaM2331 en el foro Groovy Mutations. Espero que te guste ^_^ No habría sido posible sin la ayuda de probablemente la mejor beta del mundo, ConverseBlue. **

**D: A fecha de 2014 sigue sin pertenecerme Marvel ni ninguno de sus personajes :´( **

**Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones<strong>

No pudo evitarlo aún cuando sabía exactamente las consecuencias que hacer eso le traería. Ir allí no haría nada por él excepto revivir todos y cada uno de sus atormentadores recuerdos sobre aquél día. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Frente al lugar donde exactamente un año atrás la Guerra había finalizado antes incluso de empezar.

Tras aquellas verjas negras y los guardias que custodiaban el perímetro, se alzaba la Casa Blanca, en toda su imponente perfección, tal como se encontraba antes de la presentación de los centinelas y el posterior ataque.

No quedaba rastro alguno de lo que ése lugar había sido testigo.

Si Charles era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía idea de cómo diablos sentirse al respecto. No es que esperase encontrar un gran trozo de estadio en medio del hermoso jardín. Mucho menos que conservaran un centinela. Pero lo cierto era que el Profesor podía ver claramente cómo algo faltaba. Algún recordatorio de lo que allí había pasado, quizás. Un símbolo de la unión entre humanos y mutantes

Pero no había nada. Ni la más pequeña muestra de agradecimiento.

Respiró hondo, queriendo calmar el torbellino de emociones que le embargaba. Apretó sus palmas contra los posabrazos de la silla, en un intento de controlarse, y observó el elegante recinto frente a él. Entonces, un creciente sentimiento lo asaltó con fuerza. Pudo percibir cómo su respiración se cortaba y una ligera ansiedad se metía bajo su piel. Sintiéndose como el estúpido más grande del planeta, elevó una de sus manos y la deslizó sobre la verja con suavidad.

Podía sentirlo de nuevo, como si estuviese sucediendo en cámara lenta frente a él. Toda esa gran humareda de polvo que recubría el alrededor cuando Erik coloco el estadio ahí. El peso aplastante de la estructura que cayó sobre su cuerpo, atrapándole y dejándole apartado del sitio donde todo se decidía. Pero, por encima de todos esos momentos, Charles podía ver a Raven.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al recordar la última mirada que ella le dedicó. Había vuelto a irse, pero al menos ésa vez fue ligeramente menos doloroso que la primera. Tenía la certeza de que dentro de ella aún existía un trozo de la Raven que conocía: justa, leal y compasiva.

Sin embargo, _él_ no miró atrás cuando se fue. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Y Charles le dejo marchar, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Aunque esta vez el casco quedase atrás, la tristeza que le asfixiaba desde dentro era la misma. En su cabeza resonaba sin clemencia la idea de no ser capaz de ayudarle. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía como un completo inútil. Incapaz de poder abrirle los ojos, tenderle la mano y comenzar de nuevo un camino juntos. Dejando toda la venganza e ira a un lado.

Una suave vibración bajo la palma de su mano le llamó la atención.

Al principio eran tan solo unas leves ondas que resaltaban entre toda la multitud, pero estas comenzaron a hacerse familiares. Había una fuerza intensa en ellas y Charles solo conocía a una persona así.

Sorprendido giró su cabeza a ambos lados tratando de encontrarle. No estaba dispuesto a utilizar su mutación para hacerlo pero le había pillado con la guardia baja. Alejó su mano de la verja como si quemara y llevó ambas hacia su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose fuertemente en bloquear los pensamientos a su alrededor. La situación le estaba empezando a agobiar, así que cuando recuperó el control respiró aliviado. Abrió los ojos y el rastro había desaparecido.

Ya no estaba.

Charles emprendió su marcha fuera de allí a prisa, diciéndose a sí mismo que era solamente porque estaba cansado. Sin embargo, hubo algo por el camino que llamó su atención e hizo que detuviera las sillas de su rueda en seco.

— ¡Mami, mami! — Gritó un niño con entusiasmo entre la multitud, señalando el césped—. Ahí fue donde la chica azul paró al señor malo.

—Si cielo, fue justo ahí. —Contestó la mujer que acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño y que debía ser su madre.

—Mami, cuando yo sea mayor quiero ser como ellos. — El niño se cayó de repente y frunció el ceño, como si pensase detenidamente lo que acababa de decir— Sólo que quiero ser bueno como ella.

La señora se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo y acarició su rostro con sus manos.

—Cariño, en el mundo hay gente buena y mala en todos lados, tanto nosotros como ellos. Da igual si de mayor eres como ellos o no, lo que realmente me importa y por lo que te quiero es por ser mi hijo y por lo especial e inteligente que eres.

—Pero seguro que me querrías más si tuviera algún poder súper chulo como ellos— Insistió él haciendo un puchero.

—Te querría igual, además, tú ya tienes un poder—él la miró confundido—El poder de las sonrisas que me hacen sonreír a mí.

El pequeño sonrió en ése momento y se abrazó a su madre. Charles se sentía como un pequeño intruso en aquella escena, pero ser testigo de cosas como ésta eran las que le hacían continuar adelante. Mantener su fe en un futuro esperanzador para la unión entre humanos y mutantes.

Daba igual que no hubiese una memoria física de aquella batalla mientras el recuerdo de lo que significaba perdurara en el interior de las personas. Los mutantes jamás debían ser percibidos como una amenaza.

Retomó su camino hacia Hank con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos emprendieron rumbo al hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Habían venido oficialmente a Washington para obtener de nuevo los permisos de reapertura de la escuela. Extraoficialmente, se encontraban tras la pista de uno de los jóvenes que Charles prometió a Logan encontrar, Cíclope.

Hasta ahora no habían tenido mucha suerte.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al hotel ordenaron servicio a la habitación y ambos hablaron durante un largo rato sobre los trámites y la búsqueda de los jóvenes. Tras la cena, Hank se marchó a su habitación, dejando sólo a Charles. Éste se acercó al inmenso ventanal que tenía como vistas las grandes luces de la ciudad.<p>

En otro tiempo él se encontraría poniéndose una chaqueta y su mejor camisa para merodear por los bares en busca de alguna conquista. Ahora, en cambio, se había resignado a dejar pasar ése tiempo para verlo todo desde otra perspectiva.

Al amparo de la noche era cuando las inseguridades y la soledad más le acechaban. Había aprendido a gestionar sus emociones desde muy joven, no obstante el peso de su don le oprimía muchas veces sin poder remediarlo. No pensar en nada era algo imposible para él. Era un hombre lleno de inquietudes pero también de demonios. Así que cuando lograba hallar un punto de serenidad se aferraba a él y dejaba que la sensación le inundara por completo.

Cuando comenzaba a encaminarse hacia ésa anhelada tranquilidad, algo lo detuvo. Fue el zumbido de ésas ondas que había percibido horas antes y que sabía a la perfección a quién pertenecían. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Aún enmascarada en el resto de voces que le rodeaban, su presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como si le estuviera llamando. Charles ya no miraba a través de la ventana aunque su vista estuviera fija en ella. Su respiración era cada vez más temblorosa y superficial, la inquietud embargando cada resquicio de su ser. Luchaba contra sus impulsos de bloquearla y la atracción que sentía por oírla. Frustrado y nervioso decidió que prefería permanecer alerta a ignorarla. Intentó humedecer su garganta, pero descubrió que tenía la boca seca.

Un pesado malestar se instaló en su interior, prediciendo lo que se acercaba.

Al ritmo casi acompasado de sus frenéticos latidos la cercanía de esa mente familiar se hacía más presente y clara. Y para él, era como ver un torbellino aproximarse a toda velocidad: por más que lo intentase, no tendría escapatoria. Una oleada de emociones se mezclaba sin control.

Cuando escuchó el "clic" que abría su cerradura, su respiración se detuvo. Un hormigueo lo recorrió de arriba abajo a una velocidad demencial. Sus manos temblaban, pero no era consciente de ello. Exhaló en silencio, tratando de expulsar no sólo el aire, sino su miedo. La puerta se abrió y mojó sus labios con nerviosismo. Sin moverse aún del sitio, percibió una figura alta y escuchó pasos accediendo a la habitación. Luego sólo silencio. Apretó sus manos en el regazo con fuerza, no queriendo mostrarse débil. Él no era quien había comenzado esa situación. Esperó unos segundos de cortesía para que Erik hablara pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Molesto e incrédulo por ello tensó su mandíbula y fue entonces cuando se decidió a tomar él mismo las riendas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Erik? — Sonó más cómo una reclamación que como una pregunta, pero eso poco le importó. No obtuvo respuesta, así que se giró con semblante impasible hacia él.

Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, su alta silueta emanando la misma seriedad y poder que siempre había impresionado al Profesor. No lucía capa ni armadura, sólo su chaqueta de cuero, una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros. Se veía tan elegante y guapo como en cada uno de sus malditos recuerdos.

Su mirada grisácea no estaba fija en él: se desviaba un poco más abajo. Justo dónde se encontraban las piernas inmóviles de Charles. Miró directamente a sus ojos grisáceos y fue consciente de la profunda tristeza que éstos albergaban. No pudo hacer nada para evitar la repentina oleada de culpa que le inundó al percibir el abatimiento de él. Mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose entre sus deseos de calmar los pensamientos en la mente de su viejo amigo y de disimular su propia sorpresa.

Erik estaba mirando la silla.

Ya había lidiado situaciones como ésa antes con sus amigos más cercanos, así que sabía que debía calmarle. Si había algo que le dolía más que estar en ésa silla, era ver su mirada embargada de dolor por ello.

—Aún no me habías visto aquí—forzó una sonrisa que esperaba fuera cortés y se aproximó hacia el mini bar. Necesitaba una copa si iba a enfrentarse a esto. O quizás tres—La verdad es que es muy práctica, Hank la diseñó y se ajusta perfectamente a mis necesidades. Pero intuyo que no estás aquí para verla. — Volvió hacia donde él se encontraba, aún quieto y le tendió un vaso con whisky—Salud.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación, Erik pareció relajarse ligeramente. Aunque aún lucía impactado, alargó su brazo y tomó el vaso que le ofrecía.

—Salud—respondió con la voz un tanto débil, llevándose la copa inmediatamente a sus labios y bebiendo el contenido de una sola vez.

Charles volvió hacia el mini bar para tomar de nuevo la botella y rellenar el vaso de su amigo. La dejó cerca, presintiendo que la necesitarían.

El silencio aún predominaba en el cuarto y ya que ambos estaban reacios a dar el siguiente paso, un nervioso Charles se hizo cargo y, aunque indeciso, ofreció amablemente:

— ¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas lo que te trae por aquí?—Le invitó, haciendo un ademán hacia la cama.

Erik pareció dudar. Observó casi imperceptiblemente a su alrededor, como si sopesara qué hacer. Luego se acercó con pasos algo vacilantes y se sentó cerca de Charles. Tomó el mismo la botella y se sirvió algo más de bebida.

—Te ves bien Charles, aunque prefería el cabello largo. —Una ligera sonrisa asomó de sus labios.

Sorprendido porque sus primeras palabras tras verse fuesen esas, abrió la boca para luego formar una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad.

El telépata seguía conservando la barba, aunque más cuidada, pero había decidido cortar su melena un poco y recuperar su antiguo corte. La barba era ahora lo que le daba ese toque maduro y no tan joven.

—Me lo corte poco tiempo después de la última vez que nos vimos, me hacía ver muy rebelde— Bromeó, bebiendo un trago corto después—Tú, sin embargo, sigues igual.

—Pero con más cicatrices— Contestó Erik, y Charles no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuello, en aquella bala que Raven había disparado contra él, atravesándole la piel y dejándole dos marcas.

—Todos tenemos nuestras propias cicatrices, por dentro o por fuera—Dijo Xavier sintiendo la amargura en cada una de sus palabras saliendo directamente desde su corazón.

Entonces Erik le miró. Como verdaderamente siempre había hecho, con esa pasión y fervor que hacían el resto de cosas insignificantes ante la fuerza abrasadora de su mirada. Sólo Charles recibía esa intensidad de sus grisáceos irises. Y, para el Profesor, el mundo se detuvo. No se encontraban en ése sitio. El magnetismo de sus ojos le trasportaban a épocas pasadas junto a él. Cuando aún luchaban juntos y recorrían el mundo ajenos a su destino. Sólo escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón, la garganta seca y el nudo en su estomago que mantenía sus nervios a flor de piel. Estar cerca de él significaba revivir sus mejores y peores años. Los momentos más felices y los más destructivos.

Era feliz teniéndole cerca de nuevo, sólo deseaba alzar su mano y acariciar su rostro, con eso se conformaría. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, pues también en su interior habitaba el dolor. Charles no le guardaba rencor: el puñetazo había bastado para liberarlo completamente. Lo que en él quedaba eran las huellas que su marcha siempre dejaba y la angustia de no poder cambiarle.

¿De qué le servía ayudar a tantas personas si jamás podría ayudar a la que más le importaba?

Pero ahí estaba, frente a él, a pocos centímetros. Si su interior era un caos la ráfaga de emociones que emanaban de Erik no le hacían sombra. Trataba de desviar todo lo que percibía pero la conexión con su mente era tan grande que le resultaba imposible. Aún más cuando eran sentimientos tan sinceros e intensos como los suyos. Sentía su nostalgia al pensar en él, la preocupación y por encima de todo, destacando como una luz brillante, su necesidad de protegerle.

Abrumado por las emociones y temiendo ponerse a llorar trató de esquivarlo haciendo la única cuestión que gritaba su ser:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Erik?

Sin rencor en su pregunta, tan sólo confusión. Había pasado un año, _un año_ entero sin noticias suyas.

—Te vi. — Confesó él con simpleza—Esta tarde, junto a la Casa Blanca. No podía creerlo, pero ahí estabas. Justo en el mismo sitio donde nos habíamos despedido.

—Te sentí allí—dijo Xavier, sintiéndose un completo imbécil por confesarlo.

—Bastante fácil sin el casco.

Charles no contesto a su réplica, sabía que no había invadido su privacidad y aunque el maestro del magnetismo fuese una de las personas que más le comprendieran, explicar cómo funcionaba su mutación seguía siendo difícil. Relajó su rostro temiendo generar desconfianza en él, ya había suficiente tensión entre ambos para empeorarlo.

— ¿Sabes? — Soltó de repente Erik, rompiendo el silencio— Incumpliste tu promesa.

— ¿Qué promesa? —Preguntó confuso.

—En el pentágono. Me diste tu palabra de que jamás volverías a entrar en mi mente. Sin embargo, lo hiciste.

—¿Pretendías acaso que me quedara sepultado allí? —Contestó el telépata, sabiendo de antemano que no recibiría respuesta.

Pero, para su inmensa sorpresa, sí que la hubo.

La sombra de culpabilidad que cubrió los ojos grisáceos fue tan evidente que incluso alguien con poco tacto lo habría notado. Erik dejó que sus párpados cayesen durante unos segundos, permitiéndole a Charles maravillarse secretamente de sus facciones, recibiendo entre difusas oleadas los complicados giros que la mente de su amigo tomaba.

Cuando Magneto volvió a mirarle, el Profesor pudo ver con total claridad la gran indecisión que le embargaba y, muy en el fondo, él mismo miedo de antes. Y él, como _siempre_ había hecho, intentó transmitirle en sus ojos azules toda la confianza que _siempre_ depositaba en él, instándole a seguir. Erik alzó su mano y la dirigió con delicadeza hacia el rostro de Xavier, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Temblaba tan suavemente que si Charles no fuera Charles no lo habría notado. Cerró los ojos ante la calidez del gesto, disfrutándolo y siendo consciente de que el recuerdo de los largos dedos de Erik acariciando su mejilla con tanta vehemencia quedaría guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Parece que mi destino siempre es hacerte daño, aún cuando no quiera…— su voz (su ronca y maldita voz, ésa con la que Charles había soñado tantas veces durante ése año) se quebró a mitad de la oración, pero Erik no se detuvo—: Aunque sea lo que menos deseo en éste mundo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y fue su mano la que respondió a sus conmovedoras palabras. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, reteniendo su anhelado tacto sobre su rostro, acariciando su piel, trasmitiendo toda la serenidad que podía.

—Mi viejo amigo, bien deberías saber ya que en la mayoría de ocasiones nuestros deseos no van de la mano de nuestras acciones.

Erik tragó grueso ante esa declaración, conociendo la verdad que él había dicho con ella. Desentrelazó lentamente sus manos y retiró ambas copas del camino, para así volver a tomarlas con la importancia e intimidad que realmente se merecían. Se inclino aún más cerca, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, ambos con los ojos cerrados y compartiendo el momento.

—En otra realidad—susurraba—, en otra situación…En otro mundo, donde la paz fuera una opción; te aseguro Charles, que mis deseos hubieran ido de la mano de mis acciones y las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Sólo esas palabras fue lo que Charles necesitó para permitir que su visión se tornara borrosa y un par de lágrimas salieran furiosamente de sus acuosos ojos azules; apresurándose por llegar hasta sus manos entrelazadas. Tenía todo el derecho a llorar por ése futuro imposible, por compartir los mismos sentimientos y estar destinados a no encontrarse. Años de separación se reducían a esto. Dos hombres enfrentados por las decisiones de ambos.

—Lo sé—contestó él con voz entrecortada—Pero eso no lo hace menos duro.

Sintió sus labios — cálidos, dulces, tan suaves como siempre habían sido— besando su frente, y al volver a mirarle, pudo ver una lágrima solitaria recorriendo su mejilla lentamente, al igual que el día que movió la antena tras haber recordado a su madre. Ambos estaban siendo sinceros, aunque fuese en la intimidad de esa habitación con solo ellos como testigos. Sus dudas quedaron a un lado, perdidas entre noches de desvelos y amarguras contenidas, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había llevado su mano al rostro de él para apartar el lamento de su semblante.

—Ya que estamos de confesiones—empezó Charles, esbozando una mueca que en otro tiempo sería una sonrisa—Debo decir algo: pude ver, a través de Logan, el futuro. Nos pude ver a ti y a mí, juntos, luchando como antes, _unidos. _— Respiró profundo y le miró directamente a los ojos—Jamás, _jamás_ perderé la fe en ti, Erik. A pesar de todas las estúpidas armaduras que te pongas, sé que dentro de ti también hay bondad. Lo he visto.

—Solo tú lo has visto.

—Entonces me siento privilegiado por ello. — Sonrió con sinceridad—Aunque es algo, mi amigo, que no deberías esconder. Te queda definitivamente mejor que tu ridícula capa.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Erik se rió. Charles supo que era su auténtica risa en cuanto vio sus resplandecientes dientes. Esa sonrisa que había pasado tantos años sin ver, volvió a mostrarla ante él y su corazón golpeo más fuerte en su pecho, sabiéndose especial por provocar algo tan único en él.

Eventualmente la risa se extinguió, y ambos volvieron a beber de sus vasos, más relajados. Fue entonces cuando el Profesor tomó valor para reanudar la conversación:

—Dime—pidió con afabilidad— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre frente a él pasó una mano por su cabello y después por su rostro antes de contestar, meditando su respuesta:

—Supongo que, a pesar de todo, soy un melancólico.

—Un melancólico buscado por todos los países— completo Charles.

—Un melancólico buscado por todos los países que tan solo quería tomarse un momento para recordar lo que había sucedido.

—Me alegra que sólo sea por ello, empezaba a creer que querías cambiar de sitio de nuevo el estadio y este aún se encuentra en proceso de obras—bromeó Charles; haciendo sonreír a Erik.

Ambos hombres se quedaron sin nada que decir, simplemente sosteniendo sus vasos en las manos y escuchando las respiraciones del otro. El telépata se permitió alzar la mirada y observar, como solía hacerlo, los rasgos de el amo del Magnetismo. Sus ojos se centraron inevitablemente en su pálido cuello y la herida que Raven había dejado allí, e inconscientemente aproximo sus dedos a ella, temeroso de tocarla pero ansioso por cuidarle. La tensión habitual en el cuerpo de Erik se relajó ante su toque y ambas miradas se encontraron.

—Sin duda debió dolerte.

—Te aseguro, Charles, que Mística me ha hecho cosas peores. — Un peso se instaló en su estómago ante la afirmación de su amigo, y tuvo que preguntar:

—Así que…es…—Titubeó—Bueno, tú y ella, ya sabes…

— ¿Qué he de saber? —Preguntó Erik, alzando su ceja interrogante.

Le costaba un mundo admitir lo que le iba a decir, pero ya que estaban siendo sinceros prefería jugar con todas las cartas y no esconderlas.

—Sé lo del beso entre vosotros—tomó aire, dándose animo—No quise entrometerme en vuestras mentes pero tras Cuba siempre pensé…

Sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por los finos y alargados dedos del más alto sobre su boca, presionándole con suavidad para hacerle callar.

—El beso, solo fue un único beso, jamás se repitió. Tú mejor que yo sabes que estaba demasiado preocupada por su físico y necesitaba algo que la hiciera verse como realmente es. Perfecta.

El calor que irradiaba el lugar donde los dedos de Erik lo tocaban era increíble. No quería apartarlos, porque la calidez con la que mimaba su piel lo embargaba, llenándole los sentidos por completo, pero Charles queríasentirlo más cerca de él. _Necesitaba _sentirlo más cerca. Así que decidió tomarlos entre sus manos con decisión, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que podría pasar después.

Erik no lo rechazó.

—Tras Cuba, no había tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la hermandad—Continúo hablando Magneto, sus dedos acariciando el dorso de la mano de Xavier—Y, para serte sincero—hizo una pausa, como si estuviese considerando seriamente continuar—El resto del tiempo lo ocupabas tú. Después de Dallas, sí que tuve mucho tiempo para recordar y fuiste tú quien me ayudó a mantener la cordura allí—Charles se abrumó por la declaración—Luego vino París y hasta ahora…la hermandad de nuevo. Pero, ¿Y tú, viejo amigo? —formando una suave sonrisa—¿Qué hay de ti? No me sorprendería que estuvieras con Moira.

La última frase le saco del trance en el que se encontraba cada vez que contemplaba los labios de su amigo, perdiéndose en sus movimientos. Negó con la cabeza ante lo descabellado de la insinuación.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que puedo tener algo con Moira? —Rió ante la idea y chasqueo su lengua, confesando tímidamente—: Desde lo ocurrido en Cuba no tengo ninguna relación con ella directamente. Aunque…si sé cosas de ella de vez en cuando por terceras personas.

—Eso solo contesta media pregunta, Charles…

El profesor tragó grueso, mirándole con sinceridad a los ojos y esperando de corazón que lo entendiera sin malinterpretarlo.

—En realidad, salgo a tomar un café o cenar algunas veces con una amiga—la mirada que le devolvía Erik le hizo continuar—Tan sólo es eso, pero me hace sentir un poco más normal—se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego sonrió con ligereza—A decir verdad, compartes algo de parecido con ella…Bueno, compartís un pasado similar.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto él y Xavier observó una mezcla de interés y recelo surcando su rostro ante su confesión.

—Gabrielle.

La mandíbula del mayor se tenso y Charles pudo notar cierta rigidez en el agarre de sus manos. Creía que era lo correcto decírselo pero a la vez sabía que podía generar desconfianza. Ahora lo confirmaba y necesitaba que creyera en él y, ante todo, en sus sentimientos. No quería dejar más segundos pasar para que la duda se instalase en su amigo; así que hizo caso a sus impulsos de tranquilizarle. Llevó sus manos aún unidas hasta quedar frente a su cara y se inclino para depositar un beso en ellas. Cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto, se sintió aliviado de haberse atrevido a hacerlo. Aún besándolas le miró, trasmitiéndole en sus ojos toda la devoción y cariño que sentía por él. Confesándole —o más bien, _reafirmándole_—que era él y sólo él la única persona que despertaba todos esos sentimientos.

Retiró su rostro con parsimonia; percibiéndole más relajado.

—Es bueno que…— Sus labios se fruncieron, y Charles pudo ver que estaba conteniéndose— conozcas gente, supongo.

—Es bueno conocer gente, pero no se comparan a ti. Nadie puede hacerlo— Confesó, agregando a su afirmación una cálida mirada que acabó por desarmar a Erik, haciéndole sonreír con cariño. Soltó sus manos para tomar el vaso y poder beber un poco.

— ¿Qué tal va la escuela?

—Estoy en ello— Contestó Charles— Bueno, Hank y yo estamos en ello, tratando de abrirla de nuevo.

—Me alegro—dijo él y después se llevo el vaso a la boca, tomo un largo trago. Cuando dejó la copa, agregó: —Supongo que tengo que marcharme ya.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. — Se apresuró a casi pedir el Profesor, percatándose tarde que se había lanzado muy rápido a decirlo sin siquiera pensarlo—Quiero decir, aún puedes quedarte otro rato más. ¿Qué hay del Erik que se quedaba conmigo hasta cualquier hora? Jugando ajedrez, tomando una copa...

Su petición quedo en el aire al verle levantarse de la cama, caminando unos pasos para dejar su copa. Charles podía notar cómo se estaba autoconvenciendo de que debía marcharse aunque no lo deseara. Una amarga sonrisa se instalo en su cara mientras le miraba retomando su porte regio ante él.

—Sabes perfectamente que Erik sólo existe aquí. Fuera soy Magneto. — Allí estaba. Ése apodo que siempre conseguía disgustarle y que le golpeaba con dureza en todo su pecho—. Un mutante perseguido para el que ningún lugar es seguro.

Y Charles lo sabía. Lo sabía malditamente bien.

Pero en esos momentos, tras todo lo que había pasado y su reciente conversación, al Profesor sólo le preocupaba una cosa, y no era precisamente Magneto. Dejó de lado el resto de sentimientos y afloró su parte egoísta. Si tenía que conformarse con robar unos minutos más, lo haría. Tras un largo año sin él ahora no concebía la despedida.

Aún con distancia entre ambos le miró tristemente, rogándole sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra que se quedara. Erik apretó la mandíbula en respuesta silenciosa a su petición, y Charles pudo ver un atisbo de duda en su duro semblante. Sentía la boca seca, los nervios y la esperanza acechando a su alrededor.

—Erik…—llamó miserablemente.

Las facciones del alemán eran el reflejo de su ardua lucha entre sus sentimientos y sus ideales. Xavier se acercó hasta él; sintiendo a cada centímetro que se aproximaba la presión en su corazón. El dolor ya estaba allí y nunca había marchado.

—Erik, amigo—suplicaba el Profesor con su voz en un hilo desgarrado, sabiendo que no sólo sus palabras o su mirada proyectaban la desolación, también su mente. Inseguro, acercó su mano para tomarle de la muñeca y alzó su vista para contemplarle—Por favor…

Incapaz de negarse, Magneto retuvo la mano y con lentitud se agachó, hincando una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura y estar lo más cerca posible.

—Charles, no sé cuando volveré a verte, pero…Quiero que sepas, que jamás me olvido de ti y que en todo momento te quiero a mi lado. _Siempre_.

El Profesor mordió su labio con fuerza e intentó con toda su voluntad no desmoronarse ante las palabras del otro. Eso, sólo estaba reservado para los momentos de soledad. Así que suspiró profundamente, para luego contestar, a sabiendas que no podía retenerle más:

—Lo mismo te digo amigo mío, las puertas de la mansión siempre te acogerán— _Al igual que yo, _terminó para sí mismo Charles.

Ambos eran conscientes de que ninguno iba a abandonar sus ideales por mucho que sus corazones se desgarraran ante ello. Pero, de alguna forma saber que habían dejado la puerta abierta por si acaso alguno de ellos cambiaba de opinión les hacia vislumbrar una pequeña esperanza. Una falsa sensación de que en algún momento podrían dejar sus diferencias a un lado y comenzar un futuro juntos.

Erik se inclinó durante un efímero segundo para depositar un último beso sobre la frente de Charles, antes de susurrar, aún cerca de él:

—Adiós, Charles.

Y entonces el calor que irradiaba su piel se alejó, igual que siempre había hecho. El profesor cerró sus ojos, intentando retener la fragancia de su presencia junto a él.

No quería verle marchar.

—Adiós, Erik.


End file.
